This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. CRTC2 is a co-activator of CREB, which promotes pancreatic islet cell viability during feeding through the actions of glucose and gut hormones. Under resting conditions CRTC2 is sequestered in the cytoplasm through its interactions with 14-3-3 proteins. Upon activation of the CREB pathway, CRTC2 is released from the 14-3-3 proteins and has the potential to interact with a novel set of proteins. The purpose of this study is to further characterize the interaction proteins of CRTC2 using mass spectrometry.